The Espadas' Chinese New Year
by freezysyahz
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaggerjack were finally ordered by Aizen Sosuke to eliminate Kurosaki Ichigo. But nothing went as planned - they have decided to carry out their mission on the eve of Chinese New Year during the Year of the Rat.


**THE ESPADAS' CHINESE NEW YEAR**

A squelching noise made him literally jump in fright, taking a few steps backwards. His heart thumped loudly against his chest, and gulping, his eyes slowly looked down on his shoes as he raised his foot to check its bottom sole…sure enough, something grey and matted with red mess was stuck there, with a few tufts of fur and whiskers sticking out bizarrely. His lips gnarled in distaste...with a sickened look, he stuck out his left leg and shook hard, trying to get the squelched rat off from his shoe. The person behind him, his black hair shining under the moonlight's gleam, chuckled softly as he ventured forwards from the alleyway's shadows.

"Yeah, you'll be sick enough when something stinky and filthy such as this gets stuck on your foot," Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra, glaring angrily. The squished rat just would not budge. He shook his leg even harder, a strained feeling slowly creeping down his calf. "Dammit," he muttered.

"You can grind if off on the grass when we come across a field," Ulquiorra suggested. Grimmjow debated this over in his head, and then nodded. "Then let us be on our way," Ulquiorra said. "The sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner we can –"

"You heard what Aizen says: either one of us kills the Shinigami, neither is giving orders," Grimmjow snapped. He did not take too happily Aizen's decision to pair him off in this mission of killing the bleach-haired Shinigami with Ulquiorra, but at least he was not put under the 4th Espada's control. He hated being controlled by others.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "It matters not. We must accomplish what Aizen has told us to do, that is all." Ulquiorra then went ahead of Grimmjow. "The Shinigami's reiryoka is less as aggressive as usual – a good chance for us to approach him and carry out a preemptive strike." Grimmjow, determined not to be controlled or ordered by Ulquiorra in any way, quickly sprinted forwards and walked ahead of Ulquiorra, puffing up his chest and holding his head up high. No way would he will bow down to Ulquiorra or succumb to his wise-like suggestions and observations…the thought of it fuelled him, that no matter what, he would be the first to battle the Shinigami.

They passed quietly through the shadows of large, tall buildings and navigated their way easily towards where their hunted Shinigami's spiritual energy lies – inside a shabby two-storey house at the downtown slums of the city. Grimmjow came to a halt as they neared the house and softly uttered, "Whoa." Ulquiorra craned his neck to see what it was that hold him up, and was taken aback to see the house.

Vibrant red lanterns were hung on the ceiling of the porch outside, with red coloured papers twisted elegantly to adjoin them together. There was a small temple-like ornament that lay outside the house, right outside the entrance door. Joss sticks were held up in a small blackened pot on an altar at the floor of the miniature temple, a strong strange smell wafting through the air. Grimmjow felt as if he was going to choke upon sniffing the air, but Ulquiorra gave a soft, long sniff and sighed – did he like this smell? A small god statue stood on the taller altar, a strange smile on his lips, as if he knew things that no one else shouldn't. Grimmjow quelled his feeling of unease, and turned to Ulquiorra. He momentarily forgot his earlier determination and asked, "So, what'll it be? The Shinigami is definitely here?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra said. "His reiryoka is definitely here."

"Good," Grimmjow said, slamming his fists together. "We'll break in and take him out there and then."

"Wait," Ulquiorra said, turning his head towards his left, his eyes closed and his brows creased as if he was thinking hard. "His reiryorka is moving – I think he's –"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door blasted open and there stood a spiky orange-haired boy wearing a black Chinese robe, his face that of utmost shock and anger.  
The Shinigami they were assigned to kill.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Yes, that will be him," Ulquiorra said drily. Grimmjow turned and faced the direction of the house and grinned maniacally. The Shinigami slowly stormed his way towards them, his face reddening in anger, and soon he was eye-to-eye with them.

"Why are you two here?" he barked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grimmjow growled.

To their surprise, the Shinigami looked very taken aback. "Y-You mean, you're also celebrating Chinese New Year?" he stammered.

"What the hell? NO!"

"No…then…" the Shinigami composed himself and said, "Get out of here! I know we all have a score to settle with, but at least…put it off to another date, could you? I'm in the middle of something fun here!"

"What a snappy retort," Grimmjow snorted. But when he eyed sideways at Ulquiorra, he was surprised to see him looking slightly amazed.

"What do you mean to say by 'fun'?" the 4th Espada asked.

"Why should you care?" the Shinigami huffed. "'S none of your business –"

"Aiya, Ichigo!" another voice drawled from the house. All three turned, and saw a fragile-looking old lady wobbling her way towards them with the aid of a sturdy walking stick. She surely took her time to get to them, and the nearer she came, the more Grimmjow's nerves wrinkled – he had always disliked anything that suggested fragility or weakness. But for some reason, tonight he was no longer on the sudden, mad murderous impulse, his patience tonight seemed to be stronger than usual.

"Aiya, you don't tell that other friends are coming, lor!" the old lady said to Ichigo, waving a shaky hand. Her eyes were drooped and small, her lips were thin, and a thousand wrinkles appeared on every surface of skin they could see. But she was smiling brightly and her eyes twinkled with sincerity. Grimmjow privately thought that had she been very younger than now, she must have had a very pretty Chinese complexion.

"What – no, they're not my friends!" Ichigo said defiantly.

"You don't need to worry – neither any of us wants to be one of yours," Grimmjow retorted. Ulquiorra said nothing, and for the first time, Grimmjow secretly wished the 4th Espada would intervene; what was with him tonight?

"Aiya! No be like that, lor!" the old lady drawled. "Tonight Chinee New Year, everyone come for dinner, family and friends come together. Come, come!" The old lady beckoned them to come into her house. It staggered Grimmjow that someone could just invite them into their private place without fear for what they really were – killers by instinct. And yet this lady seemed not to notice anything unusual about them, let alone fear him and his fellow Arrancar for their out-of-worldly looks. If she had, she certainly did not show.

"Uh…I don't think it's wise –" Ichigo began. Of course, he knew them, he was unsure of anything right now. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had come to him at such an unexpected time, when he was really enjoying Chinese New Year celebration with his Chinese neighbour, the old lady.

"Aiya, don't mind, lor!" she chuckled. "I still got plenty for evelyone, come come come!" She then cobbled back towards the house, her walking stick making a neat short "Tick!" sound every time it touched the ground. Ichigo looked at them with strong suspicion, but after gazing at their faces for a few minutes, he decided that he would gamble tonight's fate and let them come along. He nodded at them.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were totally surprised – they looked at each other, stunned. After a fraction of a second, both shrugged and nodded at Ichigo, then followed the Shinigami back into the old lady's house. She was standing at the door, smiling as she waited for them.

"So…" Ichigo was not sure where to begin. "Betcha never tasted Chinese cuisine before?"

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Chinese food. Uh…food…well," Ichigo said hesitantly. "Never mind; you'll see."

When they stepped up onto the porch, the old lady cobbled inside, Ichigo following her shortly. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, then asked, "Guess it'll have to wait, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose," Ulquiorra said. "Seems a pity to turn this down."

"What d'you reckon Aizen would say when he finds out about this?" Grimmjow said, grinning.

"What comes, we take," Ulquiorra said, shrugging. With that, they both entered the house.

* * *

A/N: Happy Chinese New Year to all Chinese Bleach fans, Gong Xi Fa Chai! I remembered seeing a Bleach manga with Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia dressed in Chinese clothes at the back of it, so thus I was inspired to write this . Sorry if it's not that good enough: I kinda hurried this. 


End file.
